In an integrated circuit, it is common to receive signals from an external device. In addition, it is common to translate signals between an internal circuit and an external circuit in the integrated circuit.
In order to allow compatibility between different circuits, it may be required to modify a maximum voltage level and a minimum voltage level of the signals when the integrated circuit transmits or receives the signals.
Therefore, a circuit configured to stably vary the maximum voltage level and the minimum voltage level of the signal may be required.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.